An electromechanical aircraft brake generally comprises at least one electromechanical actuator comprising an electric motor and a plunger activated by the electric motor to selectively apply a pressing force on friction elements of the brake, for example a stack of carbon discs.
To produce the park brake function, that is to say the immobilisation of the aircraft without the pilot having to continually press on the brake pedals, the electromechanical actuator is provided with a blocking member which makes it possible to selectively immobilise the plunger of the actuator in position. In practice, the blocking member is, for example, a power-off brake which is powered in normal mode to allow the free displacement of the plunger of the electromechanical actuator under the action of the electric motor, but the power supply of which is cut to block the plunger in position upon the switchover to park mode.
There are few means for knowing the real state of the blocking member of the electromechanical actuator, and therefore for detecting any malfunction of this blocking member, for example an accidental locking thereof. Furthermore, the implementation of the existing means results in a not-inconsiderable increase in the weight of the electromechanical actuator.